


Incubus

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Smut Fic [8]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Demon Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Succubi & Incubi, True Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Baz knew that something was wrong at the very moment he entered the room and found Snow in bed. There wasn't anything wrong with Snow being in bed at 2 am. It was his sacred right. Usually, he followed him to the catacombs to try to find out what he was doing. Snow thought he was subtle, but Baz always knew when he followed him. He hadn't done it that evening.Maybe Snow was too tired after the mission with the Mage.However, it was 2 in the morning, and Snow was awake and was naked in bed.Baz thought he was dying, although, in theory, he was immortal.He wasn't dramatic. Snow had the physique of a Greek god: Baz's eyes wandered on his legs, his arms, his cock ... oh dear, who had given him permission to be so beautiful? It wasn't fair!Snow smiled mischievously, "You are finally here. I was getting bored."
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Smut Fic [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> \- No Beta  
> \- Set during sixth year.  
> \- English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.  
> \- Here in Italian ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652621)

Baz knew that something was wrong at the very moment he entered the room and found Snow in bed. There wasn't anything wrong with Snow being in bed at 2 am. It was his sacred right. Usually, he followed him to the catacombs to try to find out what he was doing. Snow thought he was subtle, but Baz always knew when he followed him. He hadn't done it that evening.  
Maybe Snow was too tired after the mission with the Mage.   
However, it was 2 in the morning, and Snow was awake and was _naked_ in bed.   
Baz thought he was dying, although, in theory, he was immortal.   
He wasn't dramatic. Snow had the physique of a Greek god: Baz's eyes wandered on his legs, his arms, his cock ... oh dear, who had given him permission to be so beautiful? It wasn't fair!

Snow smiled mischievously, "You are finally here. I was getting bored."   
"What… why you...you are naked..."  
_Bye-bye eloquence._  
Baz's brain was unable to metabolize what was going on. Snow got up and stretched, "I hope the hunt went well. You need a lot of blood tonight. "  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Baz lied.  
"Oh, you know perfectly well, vampire - said the other boy, approaching him with predatory behavior - The rats of the catacombs aren't an adequate meal. Yet, you prefer them rather than harm people."   
"You…"

“Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything to the Mage. That old man is so boring! Fuck him! He is obsessed with his mission. He wants to save the world, but who will save the world from him?"   
Snow would never speak of his mentor like this. He was too loyal. Baz looked him in the face: his eyes were black.

"You are an incubus!" he realized, feeling foolish for not understanding it before.   
The incubus grinned, "It took you some time to realize it. You were distracted. "  
"What are you doing here? Watford is not a territory of incubi!"  
"You are right. But this evening, Simon Snow has come to our cave. The Mage was with him. It was a mission to test him. He was good. He killed everyone except me. I managed to take posses of his body. The Mage hasn't noticed." 

Baz gritted his teeth: he hated the Mage, that man was an insult for every wizard, and took advantage of Snow's trust in him to send him on increasingly dangerous missions! Baz had wanted to protect him from that man, but he was too stubborn to listen to him.  
"Why are you here?"   
"I'm hungry - the incubus simply replied - The Chosen one ruined my dinner. So, I thought I'd take advantage of his body. This body is so full of desire. It's exhilarating!"  
"He has a girlfriend."

"He didn't desire her, though. He likes her, but he didn't feel for her the same desire he feels for you. _He wants you_. I don't think he realizes it... he is a little oblivious, isn't he?"   
Baz felt the other's warm breath on his neck, " We are both so hungry...but you could help us, couldn't you?" 

The incubus nibbled on his earlobe and then started to lick his neck, trying to find the most sensitive points.  
Baz moaned.  
_It's not real,_ he told himself.   
_He is possesed by an incubus. He wouldn't do it if he was in himself._  
Yet, the incubus had come to him, not Wellbelove, because Snow desired him to the point that the incubus himself had to satisfy his desire. For years, Baz had dreamed of having Snow under him, loving him as he deserved, and now he could have it, but not in the right way.

It would be so easy to get lost in that touch, kiss Snow and give in to his darkest impulses. Snow would be his, even if only for one night.   
However, when the incubus is satisfied, Baz will face the consequences: Snow would have felt violated, he would have hated him, would never look at him again without remembering what kind of monster Baz was.   
Baz couldn't accept it. He couldn't do it to Snow.   
So, despite the hands of the incubus wandering over his body touching sensitive points and making him moan, Baz said, " _ **Star, you little star. The night is coming."**_

The effect was immediate: the incubus gasped, as if he didn't expect such a thing, and fell to the ground unconscious.  
Baz leaned back against the wall. It wasn't over yet. He had to exorcise the demon. 

_When Simon woke up the next day, he was confused. The last thing he remembered was hunting incubi with the Mage. He saw Baz asleep on a chair beside him. oking at him, Simon remembered what he was going to do._  
_"Oh my God…"_


End file.
